Harry and Alexa Potter: The Sorcerer's Stone
by Emma 1818
Summary: What if Harry had someone to share his burden with, someone who understood exactly what he was going through? What if Harry Potter had a twin sister? [more inside]
1. Prolouge

Harry and Alexa Potter

Prolouge

A/N: Hello, everybody. This idea has been with me since book 5. and I'm only now getting around to actually writing it. I'm going to try and explain what this series is about.

This is the first of seven fictions which basically follows the same plots of the books. However, there's a twist. Harry has a twin. How would Harry having a sister to share the burden of Voldemort change the course of events in the novels? Instead of the Golden Trio, what if there were four?

The overall putcome of events will be the same. The Sorcerers Stone, The Chamber, The Prisoner of Azkaban, The Triwizard Tournament, The Order, The Half-Blood Prince, The Deathly Hallows, will all be the same whereas the plots end up. But how they reach these goals is going to be a bit different because, of course, Harry has a sister and there are now four instead of three.

This is following the first book, starting out with the prologue that I hope I can explain further. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Potter series. I am not JK Rowling, I cannot do that. This is a simply a fiction of What if's.

Privet drive was exceptionally quiet on that October night. Nobody could see the strange man with long, grey hair and a pointed hat extinguishing the street lamps. In the dark of the night, nobody could see a cat transfigure into a woman, either. The woman in emerald robes and the man started walking side by side down the street.

"Why are we here, Albus? Your message said it was urgent." The woman spoke, hushed even though she knew only her companion could hear her at this time of night.

"I'm afraid it's happened, Minerva." Replied the man with the silvery beard, he sounded quite worried.

"The end of You-Know-Who?" The man nodded, "What, how? When?"

Albus sighed, "Only a few hours ago. I'm afraid that James and Lily are dead. Voldemort," Mineva winced at his name, "attempted to kill the twins. Only the curse backfired, they survived it."

Minerva looked quite shocked at the news, "Survived the Killing Curse? At only one years old? Why, that's impossible!"

"It is, I agree. But something happened. He is severely weakened and has gone into hiding, he will be back." Albus explained, rather calmly.

The woman walking beside him took a moment to take in all of the information.

"When do you expect the Dark Lord's return?"

"I presume," he started, "that he will need to heal and find a body. Which, hopefully, could take up to several years."

"What about the children?" It just now donned on the woman about the remarkable survivor's safety, what will happen to them?

"That is why I have asked you to com here," Albus paused and looked around at their surroundings, Minerva followed his movement, "We have to place them under the care of their aunt, Lily's sister, and her husband for protection. It's the only sure way they will be safe."

There was a distant noise of a motorbike in the air, its headlights could be seen coming closer to Privet Drive through the clouds. The two were watching it carefully, one slightly smiling and the other looking curious and confused. Suddenly, the bike landed right infront of the house in which they were standing, at Number Four.

"They're all righ'" Said a rather large man climbing off of the bike and leaning into the sidecar, picking up what resembled two bundles of blankets.

"Hagrid, what are you doing here?" Asked Minerva, obviously confused and shocked at the half-giant appearing on a noisy motorbike.

"Don't worry, Minerva. I asked Hagrid to collect the twins and bring them here," Albus took a brief pause before asking the hairy man, "What's it like down there?"

Hagrid wiped a tear from his eye, "It's horrible, Professor. Someone betrayed 'em! Poor James an' Lily, they were good people! The place 's swarm'd with Aurors. Said they foun' a fing'r."

Albus nodded sadly, as he pulled out a letter from his pocket. He then motioned for Hagrid to place the babies on the stoop. Visibly, the twins had identical scars shaped like lightning bolts. One of them had the scar on their forehead, the other on the nape of their neck. Albus placed the letter between them.

"Goodbye for now, Harry and Alexa Potter."


	2. Life at the Dursleys

Harry and Alexa Potter

The Sorcerer's Stone

Chapter 1

----

Alexa Potter awoke to the sound of her plump cousin banging the doors of her cupboard.

"Wake up, runt! It's my birthday, you do as _I _say!" He screamed, demandingly. He was quite the spoiled little brat. His parents, her aunt and uncle, insisted on treating him like a king. While they ignored her and her twin, Harry. They were a year older than their cousin, his name was Dudley. Dudley Dursley.

He was quite a large little boy, stuck up, conceited and bratty. He was going into a private school for boys, his parents thought he deserved the best. Dudley even had two rooms, one of which used to be Harry and Alexa's. But by the time Dudley reached the age of one, the Dursleys decided he needed extra room for all of his things. Dudley always got what he wanted, and treated everyone around him like dirt.

Alexa climbed out of her cupboard under the sink, rubbing her head from the headache she was developing from the sound of Dudley's voice. She heard Dudley now stomping on the stairs, yelling at Harry. Ever since they were two years old, Alexa lived under the sink, and Harry lived in the broom closet under the stairs. The amount of space was equal, exept Alexa always had to worry about a leak in the pipes, and Harry had to deal with the constant footsteps that brought down dust every time someone walked up or down the stairs. Dudley made the extra effort to loosen some pipes and walk heavily.

At a young age, Harry and Alexa had learned to stick by each other. Whenever their aunt, uncle, or their cousin was being harsh or cruel, they would always be there for the other. They would make up games and wish each other a happy birthday. Ever since Alexa was about four years old, she was plagued by nightmares of car crashes and bright flashes of lights. She would crawl out of her cupboard in the middle of the night and run to Harry. She stopped coming when they were about eight, partly because she learned not to be afraid and partly because they wouldn't both fit comfortably in the broom closet.

Harry appeared in the kitchen in Dudley's baggy old clothes that hung off of him like rags. He had round, black, thick rimmed glasses that were always taped together. His unkempt black hair was in his bright green eyes, he tried brushing it out of his face, but it never worked. Harry was always quiet, and did as Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon told him to. He did get angry, but he held his tongue for the most part. He didn't much care for punishment.

Alexa, on the other hand, was the opposite. She always wore her emotions on her sleeve, and treated everyone with whatever the amount of respect she thought they deserved. She wasn't afraid to stick it to her aunt and uncle, and wasn't afraid to put Dudley in his place. She didn't care if she didn't eat for a week, as long as she stood up for herself and her brother when he didn't do it himself. She had long, dark red hair and dark green eyes, due to the flecks of brown in them. She also donned baggy clothing, but she wouldn't even fit into Dudley's old clothes, so she wore free clothes that had been donated to charity. Petunia and Vernon would be damned if they had to spend a penny on the two.

"Morning, Harry." Alexa sighed, she always hated Dudley's birthdays. He acted even more holier-than-thou than usual.

"Morning." Harry replied, as the two began making breakfast as they usually did. Harry made the eggs, Alexa got tired of burning herself. She was barely tall enough to see over the stove. She was quite short for being ten, and Harry was a good three inches or so taller than her. They were both quite skinny and Harry was lanky.

Alexa made the toast, standing on her tip toes to reach the toaster on the back of the counter. She stopped using a chair to reach a few years ago, just to spite the fact that she could do it.

The Dursleys filed into the kitchen, just as Harry was finished with the bacon and eggs and Alexa was setting the table. On another table in the room, there were at least three dozen presents wrapped and stacked high. Vernon was reading the morning paper, Petunia sat down across from him, and Dudley was counting his presents. Alexa poured Vernon and Petunia coffee, and Dudley a glass of milk. Harry served the bacon and eggs onto the plate as Alexa buttered the toast.

"There are only thirty two presents here! Last year I had thirty four!" Dudley roared, knocking over some of the presents off of the table.

"We know Dudley dear; we'll make it up to you. How about going to the zoo?" Petunia said, trying to calm her son down.

"The Zoo? Fine!" Dudley glared, and Vernon grunted at the thought of spending the day with a bunch of animals.

After breakfast, the five of them crammed into Vernon's old rusty car. Alexa and Harry were squished by Dudley's bulk. They weren't used to going places; they were usually left at home. But today Dudley decided he wanted to torture the two with the tigers.

They arrived at the London zoo and Dudley raced off towards the snakes den. He immediately pounded on the glass clearly marked to not to do so, shouting, "Move! Make him move!"

"He's sleeping!" Alexa shouted at him.

"Stop pestering the poor thing." Harry told him, glaring.

"Whatever, the thing is just as worthless as the two of you are." Dudley told them, before walking off to go bother another reptile. Alexa and Harry looked sympathetically at the snake being held captive.

"Don't worry, you're not alone. We know what its like not to be wanted." Harry said to the snake. It lifted its head and tilted it to the side.

"Can you understand us?" Alexa whispered, the snake seemed to be nodding its head. The twins exchanged a confused look but then they heard Vernon shouting at them to come on. Dudley came over to them and knocked Harry over.

"MOVE! He's moving, look!" He shouted, and started pounding on the glass. Harry and Alexa were telling him to leave the snake alone, when suddenly the glass disappeared and Dudley toppled in, as the snake came out. Alexa helped Harry up and the snake slithered away.

"What did you two do? What have I told you about this funny business!" Vernon shouted at the twins.

"It wasn't us, honest! Seriously, how can you expect us to remove a piece of glass without anyone noticing?" Alexa snapped back at him.

"I think its time to leave." Petunia added.

"We haven't even seen the tigers yet!" Dudley whined, refusing to go.

"We're leaving!" Vernon ordered. Grudgingly, Dudley went, but let his father know he;d be sorry for leaving early.

Later that night, Alexa and Harry were sitting in the broom closet under the stairs.

"What do you think that was?" Harry inquired.

"I don't know, I felt really sorry for the snake, you were angry and the glass was just gone…" Alexa trailed off, equally confused as her brother.

"Weird." Was all Harry could say. Alexa nodded and pulled out and old scrap book she took without Aunt Petunia noticing, it was filled with newspaper clippings about a London public bus hitting innocent pedestrians. It was also filled with pictures of their aunt as a child, and another little girl with red hair and green eyes. The twins always knew they were different and sometimes things happened around them that they weren't even trying to do, but they didn't know why.


	3. Owls and Letters

Harry and Alexa Potter

The Sorcerer's Stone

Chapter 2

-----

During the next few weeks, strange owls were spotted on Privet Drive. It started out as owls only flying past the road, but soon they started landing and perching themselves on trees in people's yards and cars. The residents of Privet Drive were starting to get suspicious, and highly irritated on having to clean up after the strange birds that happened to take a liking to the street. Vernon Dursley blamed the mysterious events on the twins, them and their 'funny business'.

"You're right mad, like we could possibly just call up owls and ask them to please invade our street. Yes, that's exactly what we did." Alexa told Uncle Vernon one morning, obviously having no problem pointing out to him that he was crazy.

"Don't you speak to me like that, you disrespectful child!" Vernon roared, his face turning a bight red color.

"Disrespectful? Ha! You expect me to be respectful? I live under a sink, Harry lives under the stairs, you treat us like dogs, and you expect to be respected? You're mad!" Alexa was ignoring the looks he was giving her that clearly told her to shut up or not to bring him into it.

"At least we let you stay here, we didn't ask to care for you two!" Vernon said, pointing a threatening finger at Alexa.

"And that's our fault? We didn't ask for our parents to die, we didn't ask for any of it!" Alexa screamed back, obviously pained.

Vernon was about to reply, but he was interrupted by an owl swooping into the kitchen and dropping off two letters on the table. The letters weren't very big, and they had a neat, green scroll on them. The seal was made of red wax and had a capital 'H' imprinted on them. They were addressed to Harry and Alexa. Dudley quickly snatched up the letters and started parading around the kitchen.

"Letters for scar-head and the runt! Who in their right minds would want to write you two? Sending them b owl no less, they must be mad!" Dudley laughed at them.

"Hey! Those are ours!" Harry yelled at Dudley while Vernon took them from Dudley. He read the return address and the red 'H' on the seal, and he suddenly looked a lot paler than before. Then, he ripped the letters apart and threw them away.

"I told you the owls were their doing, Petunia! Well there will be no little letters for you two, I'm off to work." Vernon said, turning to leave the kitchen and he was out the front door. Aunt Petunia gave the twins a weird look and excused herself and Dudley, seeing as hey needed to go shopping for his upcoming school year at some private school. Harry and Alexa usually used Dudley's old school supplies, and they went to public school. They usually stuck by each other and didn't really talk to any other kids.

Each morning for a week, more letters addressed to Harry and Alexa showed up. Via owl, of course. And each morning, Uncle Vernon would rip up the letters and discard them in the waste bin. The twins were getting slightly annoyed, they were their letters after all. Vernon started closing the kitchen window after the third day, but the letters just came through the mail slot in the front door. The twins tried to get the letters before Vernon, Petunia, or Dudley, but they never did. They came close one day, but Dudley is just stronger than the two of them. At the end of the week, Vernon nailed the hole shut.

"It's Sunday. Such a delightful day, do you know why that is?" Vernon said one afternoon, while everyone was in the living room. Alexa was pouring tea and Harry was offering biscuits.

"There's no post on Sundays?" Harry inquired.

"Right you are, boy. No more blasted-," He didn't finish his sentence, as about ten letters filed in through the open living room window. Vernon collected the letters after letting out a brief roar, due to his anger. He threw the letters in the fireplace and lit a fire and that was it. The twins glared, but didn't say anything. And that's how it went for the next few weeks, letters would come through the windows, or the fireplace, and Vernon would start burning them. Each day, more letters came and Vernon got even angrier and either burned them or ripped them up. One night, Harry caught Uncle Vernon burning the bits of letters he had previously ripped up.

One night, Alexa crawled into Harry's broom closet. She pulled out fragments of an envelope out of her pocket, "This is all I could manage to get." She said, as Harry watched her tape the pieces together like a puzzle.

"Harry and Alexa Potter, Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England," Harry paused before continuing the next part, "Hogwarts—there's not enough pieces. It doesn't say anything else."

"Who is Hogwarts?" Alexa asked, curiously.

"How should I know? Whoever it is, must want to contact us real bad." Harry replied, softly as to not be heard by Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon, or worse- Dudley.

"Well it is our birthday in two days, maybe they know us. Could whoever it is have something to do with," Alexa looked at Harry and whispered, "our parents?"

Harry looked surprised. He paused and took a moment to think. Could it have some thing to do with their parents? Could it possibly be a relative of theirs? Could they be saved for living there with their aunt and uncle? They could only hope. "I don't know." Harry finally answered.

The following day, Vernon went crazy after some more letters came. There must have been about fifty of them. He boarded up all of the windows, reinforced the mail slot in the front door and closed off the fireplace. People would have thought he was trying to cover up a murder or something. Petunia and Dudley watched him hammer and nail off every entry to the house- he even locked and bolted the front door. Harry and Alexa were playing an old board game in the closed under the stairs; there was more room in there. Plus, they wanted to avoid Vernon's mad breakdown. They weren't too lucky, as Vernon locked the closet from the outside and opened the vent in the door of the closet.

"Don't expect to come out of there anytime soon! This is all of your freaky fault!" Vernon shouted through the vent, and before the two of them could protest, he snapped the vent closed. Harry shrugged and turned on the light bulb that was hanging in there and continued to play their game, they were used to being locked up as a punishment. It never lasted more than a week. They were usually separated, though.

They stayed like that until the next night, and no letters came. Vernon cheered at the lack of letters, so he unlocked the closet door and let the twins out. To celebrate, the Dursleys left the house to go out to dinner. This left Harry and Alexa free rein of the house to do whatever they pleased. Harry went to go make sandwiches and Alexa tired to find if there was anything worth watching in the television, if not they usually watched the news.

"So, do you think the letters aren't going to come anymore, and whoever it is is going to give up?" Alexa asked once they were settled in front of the news.

"I hope not, I mean, if their sending a million letters day after day, it must be important right?" Harry responded, taking a bite out of his ham sandwich.

"Maybe, I hope you're right." Harry nodded and they both focused on the news. In a couple of hours, the Dursleys were due back home so the twins cleaned up after themselves and went to their respective 'rooms'.

The next day was quite different indeed. Vernon was cheerful at the table, his smile disappearing into his plump face. Aunt Petunia was looking nervous, as she always did. Harry and Alexa were finishing up clearing the breakfast table when the house started to shake a little. Uncle Vernon's smile disappeared and a piece of wood covering the window broke and about ten letters hit him in the back of the head. The, before they knew it, millions of letters filled through every boarded up section of the house. The windows upstairs and down, the mail slot in the front door, and even the fire place. Vernon was shouting and the twins were trying to catch as many letters as possible. Aunt Petunia was screaming and holding onto Dudley, who looked terrified.

"THAT'S IT! EVERYBODY, WE'RE LEAVING!" Vernon shouted as soon as the letters stopped pouring in. The letters Harry and Alexa had accumulated were ripped by Vernon and Dudley. Then they were shoved out the front door, careful not to be let near any of the letters that covered to floor. In the backseat of the car, Harry and Alexa exchanged surprised looks. What had just happened? Whoever was trying to contact them, what normal person would go to those means and send that many letters?


End file.
